


Our Love Story

by YellowDandelion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Sebaek - Freeform, bestfriend Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, femalebaekhyun, genderband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowDandelion/pseuds/YellowDandelion
Summary: Baekhyun is a girl who just wanted to have a peaceful life, but the florist finds her life is far from peace when a certain boy started to appear in front of her flower shop.Two people who are destined to be together can't be separated.....even if they try to run from it.





	1. Final

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.. so I'm just getting to know Ao3.. and this is my first fanfic ever posted on Ao3 so maybe there are a few things that I'm not aware of or overlook so sorry in advance.. this fic is actually written 3 years ago and you may find it posted on my AFF acc so don't be confused okay.. anyway enjoy!^^

Baekhyun is trimming the bonsai plant age around two hundred something that has been symbol of wisdom of her flower shop when she notices a boy who wears a skinny ripped jean, light blue v collar neck shirt, blue checkered flannel and a huge rimmed glasses roaming around in front of her shop named Iris.

She then walks towards the front door while still holding a small shovel in her right hand.

“Oi you over there! What are you doing?,” said Baekhyun while frowning to the boy.

The boy looks hesitant to answer the question but after he was given a dead glare from the owner of the shop he decides to give it a try.

“I-I was just looking at this flower. It looks so beautiful.”

Baekhyun glares at the boy like a stilt picture until the latter did a small wave in front of her face to get her attention back.

“That’s what you said yesterday too, kid.”

They stay silent for about 30 seconds. The unpleasant face that Baekhyun shows to the boy is not something pretty to be seen early in the morning.

“Oh really? I’ve said it before? Okay then today I want to buy it.”

Baekhyun put a surprise face after she heard the sentence.

“Are you sure? Did you even know what this flower’s name is?”

“Ahah. Everyone knows it’s a carnation.”

Again, there is like a staring contest between the two of them.

“But it’s not. It’s a lily.”

“Ah yeah lily. That is what I want to said earlier.”

Baekhyun let out a frustrated groan.

“Listen here kid. I have so many things to do right now and my mind is complicated enough so what’s your final say? You want to buy it or not?”

She speaks while pointing her small shovel towards the boy’s face and it’s kind of.. creepy.

At the same time when the two young lads are bickering, a line of imported fancy cars stop in front of the flower shop.

The boy didn’t have a chance to answer the question as Baekhyun’s attention has moved to the bulky men that get out of the cars.

Two of them who have tattoos like ninety percents around their body marched forward to the shop.

Baekhyun and the boy stand still in their position looking at one of the bulky men plucking out 2 stalks of roses from the shop’s garden.

They turn to Baekhyun and smile at her before they go inside the abandoned factory exactly in front of where Iris is located.

Before Baekhyun could say anything, one of the men earlier turn around and gives a wink with an additional flying kiss to her which makes the latter wants to throw up immediately.

The boy with the thick rimmed glasses looks at Baekhyun in confusion.

“Who is that?” the boy asks.

Baekhyun let out a sigh before she proceeds to answer the question.

“There are a bunch of useless men.”

“Why did you let them pluck the roses without paying?” the boys continue.

Baekhyun shifts her eyes from a certain amount of cars across her shop to the boy.

“Unless you want to get beaten till death, try to ask money from them.”

“O-Oh. Are they dangerous people like m-mafia or something like that?”

“Yeah something equal to that but to me they are just nuisance that comes once in a while in my peaceful life.”

“Hmm.. don’t you scared living at a place near to a dangerous place like this?” the boy asks, still curious about the men that came earlier.

“I don’t know. As long as they don’t disturb my business then I guess it’s fine,” Baekhyun answers.

“But they just took the flower without your permission? Isn’t that disturbing?”

Baekhyun swears that this kid is really testing her patience by bombarding her with questions in a peaceful morning.

“2 stalks of roses are nothing compared to my life, but I find one thing really disturbing here right now.”

“And what is that?”

“You.”

With that Baekhyun just turn around and continue to walk to the bonsai again.

The boy quickly follows her behind like a lost puppy while muttering something that seems can’t get out from his voice box.

“But I just—“

“Kyungsoo where did you put the customer’s address?! And where is my strawberry milkshake?!”

The boy stops moving when Baekhyun starts to scream to her worker aka her best friend, Do Kyungsoo.

“It’s on the cashier’s table Baek! Next time please use your beautiful eyes!”

The two of them continue to bicker about things that are hardly can be turned as a fighting subject.

The boy just watches the unusual scene in front of his eyes and then he finally got the idea that he has been totally ignored by the owner of the shop.

***

The same thing happens to Baekhyun on the next day. Nothing much has changed– except for the boy’s cloth.

Today, he comes with a pair of not-so-skinny dark blue jean, a thin layer of a grey shirt, a snapback and of course his thick rimmed glasses.

“H-Hello. Are you still busy to—“

“Oh my God Soo! I forgot to send the Itaewon customer’s order. I’ll go first. Be right back later.” 

The boy just wanted to start a conversation with Baekhyun when the latter get out of the shop with the speed of lightning, thus makes he fails miserably.

~After 3 hours~

Baekhyun just finished sending the flowers to her customer when she gets down from the lorry and she is greeted with a smiling face in front of him.

“Soo, what does this kid want? I thought he has gone home already.”

“Why don’t you just ask him yourself Baek. He only grins like a stupid when I speak something to him for about 3 hours already.”

“Geez, what kind of trouble is this.”

The boy stands right in front of Baekhyun’s face and the owner of the shop feels a little bit intimidated since the boy is taller than her—at least 15 cm taller than her.

“What do you want?” Baekhyun asked while showing no emotion on her face.

The boy still gives Baekhyun a wide grin and it makes her annoyed to the highest level (even though Baekhyun needs to admit that the boy looks so cute like that).

“Listen kid. When someone asks you something, answer it with words not smile like an idiot.”

“I-I don’t know. I just love to be here. The flowers make my heart calm.”

“Ahah. What an answer. Now move. I have a lot of things to do after this and you know what, just do whatever you want as long as you don’t disturb me and my customers.”

“Alright! I’ll never disturb your customers.”

He is still grinning at that time and Baekhyun has the audacity to throw a punch to that face but she can’t because the boy is too cute have done nothing wrong.

“Move aside kid. How can I walk if you stand like a monument here?”

“Oh I’m sorry. I don’t realize that I’m blocking you.”

“Noona. Call me noona. You are obviously younger than me.”

“B-But—“

“Shut up and let me do my work kid.”

***

Three days goes by and Baekhyun could already get used to a tall boy who seems like he doesn’t have any work to do on this Earth, standing in front of her shop early in the morning when she wants to open Iris.

The boy even comes earlier than her worker, Kyungsoo.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than standing here every day? I don’t even know why you are here actually.”

“I like seeing beautiful things.”

Baekhyun scratches her head and then she stares at the boy. That such a weird statement she thinks.

“And what does that have to do with my shop?”

“You are beautiful.”

“Wha—“

“I mean your flowers are beautiful and I like to see it every day.”

“I see that you are still not calling me noona.”

“That’s because—“

The boy seems like he wants to explain something, but as usual he was cut by Baekhyun.

“Have you taken your breakfast?”

“I.. uhm yes.”

“Good! I don’t want to be blamed if you suddenly faint because you don’t have any energy in your body.”

“Don’t worry. I’m very strong.”

Baekhyun’s eyes start to roam around the boy’s body before she let out a small chuckled.

“Yeah, you are very strong I guess but it’s just your body seems like it might flown if the wind blows hard.”

Baekhyun goes inside of the shop and starts to do her usual routine like she always does for almost 3 years already.

She then set her eyes on the boy and she still find the boy is weird because he just stands there like a stone while smiling and that’s the moment when a light bulb on Baekhyun’s head—in another word, she got an idea.

“Hey kid, aishh I don’t even know your name..”

“It’s—“

“Nevermind just come here.”

The boy was quite surprised by Baekhyun’s order because the latter never seems to mind his existence before this.

Nevertheless he goes in as instructed.

“You know what, I think I already got the idea about why did you appear in front of this shop every day.”

The boy gulped nervously. How on Earth this girl know his true intention?

“Before she comes let me ask you directly. You like Kyungsoo right? That’s why you are here every day.”

“Where did you get—“

The boy choked on his saliva after he heard what Baekhyun said just now.

He stares intensely at the small petite body in front of him but Baekhyun continues to ramble some incoherent words that are hard to digest.

“Well, I don’t have any problem with that. Just make sure you don’t hurt her.”

“But I don’t even—“

Now he was left in a total awestruck.

“Yeah yeah I know that you wanted to get closer to her but you didn’t get the chance since both of us just ignore you right?”

“Wait, that is something—“

“Just shut up and listen kid. I know you need a valid reason to be here so I am generous enough to let you do a part time job here. Don’t ask me why because you and the word jobless seem very close right now.”

The boy just shook his head and then he thinks of something.

“What makes you think I’m jobless?”

“Oh come on kid, you have this bold letters stamped on your forehead that read ‘jobless’.”

“Wow. You are so confident.”

“I’m Byun Baekhyun after all.”

The boy starts to move around the shop doing his job that he just got few minutes ago with the guidance from Baekhyun.

Just as he wants to differentiate two types of flowers located on his front vision, Baekhyun suddenly comes and nudges his left rib.

“Oww. What was that for?”

“That’s an initial warning to not mess with Kyungsoo’s heart. She is just 24 this year and I would fucking kill you if you breaks her heart.”

The boy didn’t have a chance to make an explanation as Kyungsoo interrupted the conversation.

“What the hell is going on here Baekkie? And why is this guy here again?”

“Oh I decided to make him as our part time worker Soo.”

“Oh really?”

“Poor boy he looks like he has starved for days. Look how skinny he is. I’m sure we give the job to the right person.”

“Well it’s up to you. You are the boss anyway.”

The said boy couldn’t believe what he has heard. All he can do right now is just to go with the flow if he wants his plan to goes smoothly.

But still, there is something that keeps bothering him in his mind.

“’Just 24’ you said? You are really something Byun Baekhyun.”

***

The next two days went well without any difficulty for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and their new worker slash the boy.

Iris usually open at 9AM and close its business at 7PM but their new part timer said that he can join them only from 10AM to 5PM because apparently he needs to send and fetch his brother.

Baekhyun is okay with it and today is the beginning of a new day—the third day they have someone to help them at the shop.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning to you too kid.”

“I have a name you know.”

“Well first of all you don’t call me noona so I don’t have any reason to know your name.”

“I don’t—“

“What. You don’t want to waste time here? That’s good. March forward kid! Let’s do our job.”

The boy could only shake his head again while slightly smiling at his boss’ weird behaviour.

“You are going to regret that later Baekhyun-ah.”

Since his boss is not interested to know about his personal details, he might as well let the owner call him ‘kid’ for as long as she want though he really wanted to let the girl know that he has his very own name too and his name is none other than Oh Sehun.

***

Kyungsoo keeps walking back and forth while checking the stock of flowers that they have in the shop at that very moment.

She does a calculation in her mind while her fingers write the numbers in the air.

“Baek, we are not going to make it.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“We received an order to make 450 bouquets of roses just now and they want it possibly to be done by 4PM.”

Baekhyun listen to the details carefully while her mind is still processing the info. Sehun glances at both of them and he tries to get the raw idea of the conversation.

“Wow. Is there any special occasion today? And let me guess, we don’t have that amount of roses in our hand right now am I right?”

“Yup. That’s the answer to your question.”

“Don’t worry. Just prepare the things and do it as much as you can for now. I’m going to ask him to accompany me to our garden.”

“Alright. Be safe on your journey.”

Then Baekhyun suddenly remembers of something.

“Anyway, Soo. Do you know who put strawberry milkshake in front of our shop every day?”

“I.. don’t know. How long have you received it?”

“Almost a month. I don’t know where does it come from but it’s only written ‘For B’ on a small paper.”

“Well. It doesn’t have any poison right since you are still alive. But how do you know it’s for you?”

“ I think that ‘B’ is obviously me since you don’t have any b letter in your name and Do Kyungsoo that I know just hate strawberry milkshake to the core. Am I right?”

“Yup. Correct! I prefer chocolate. Baek I think you should go. It’s going to be late.”

Baekhyun replies Kyungsoo with a nod and then she pats Sehun’s shoulder.

“Let’s go kid. We have a task to do.”

“Go where?”

“Just follow me, I’ll tell you later.”

Sehun is still in daze, but then he realizes he needs to make a call.

“Send two of our men here. I need to go somewhere.”

On the other line, a mysterious man receives Sehun’s order with a short sentence reply and then the line was cut off.

“But seriously, who make such a big order like this?” asked Sehun to Kyungsoo.

“Emm.. It’s from S-Sungjin Group. It’s a really really big company.”

“W-What?”

“You might have never ever heard that name before right?”

“Oh..It must be Mother’s Day today.”

“Pardon?”

“Uh nothing.”

“Emm I don’t know whether I should tell Baekhyun about this or not.”

“Why?”

“Baekhyun.. emm it’s nothing. Just go and make sure you don’t mention the name of the company in front of her.”

“A-Alright.”

***

After a few hours they came back with a stack of roses, still fresh because they just took it from the garden.

Sehun helps Baekhyun to load down the flowers from the lorry to the shop—but not before he gives a short signal to the persons standing under the lamp post near the shop that indicates their work for the day has finished.

Both of them are welcomed by a sign that reads the word ‘closed’ at the main entrance of Iris.

“Baek! Finally you are here. It’s faster than I thought it would be though.”

“Yeah, thanks to this person who has a good skill of driving,” Baekhyun said while giving a side glance to Sehun and the latter just smile.

Kyungsoo just stand still while blinking her eyes with a frowning forehead.

“Wait, I thought he is underage to drive a lorry?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Since he said he can drive I just let him do it, but I’ve never think of that.”

“That’s very dangerous Baek.”

“Well let’s just hope that there is no police that notices this underage boy was driving just now.”

At that moment, Sehun could only let out one word from his mouth which is “Unbelievable.”

The next two hours are very painful for the three of them since they have sit without moving anywhere else while their eyes are too busy concentrating on the flowers.

Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun couldn’t even feel their back anymore.

They need to handle it extra careful and meticulously because it’s not every day Iris got a very big order like this.

“Baek, I just received a call earlier. The company said they will send a representative from their company to check our progress.”

“Did they mention when the said person will arrive?”

“He will be here in around 20 minutes.”

“Alright. Let’s finish this as soon as possible.”

Sehun perks his ears into the conversation and there is a worrisome look on his face after he found out that there will be a person from the company who will come to the shop.

“Man, this is not good. What if someone—“

He is still thinking of any possible way to run away from the shop when suddenly someone greets them at the front door.

Kyungsoo narrows her eyes towards the guy at their front door and she stands up to get him. Maybe it’s just one of the customers who cannot read the word ‘closed’ at the door she thinks.

“H-Hello.”

“Oh sorry but we are already close for today.”

“Actually I’m from Sungj—“

“Oh my God! You are the representative right? Please come in! We are finishing your company’s order. Just a few left.”

“Ah yes. Thank you.”

The guy walks inside and goes closer to the place where they are wrapping the flowers into beautiful bouquets of roses.

He just wear a pair of casual clothes and a pair of sneakers, not clad in a suit and that makes Oh Sehun feels relieve for a bit until his vision got clearer and he sees the man’s face.

“Oh God, why must him?”

Sehun bit his lower lip. He couldn’t do anything as he sees the sight in front of him.

The weird thing is the other man is doing the same thing.

Baekhyun suddenly hit Sehun’s right arm making the boy flinches at the sudden contact.

“Oi kid! Don’t waste time. We don’t have a day to finish this.”

Sehun moves his eyes to the small girl at his right side and he quickly continues his job, avoiding any eye contact with the man who just came earlier.

At the other side of the shop, Kyungsoo is trying to call Baekhyun and let her know that the representative has arrived.

But the owner is busy nagging to Sehun to do his job properly until she didn’t realize that there is someone else other than them in the shop.

“Psst. Baekhyun! Over here.”

“What now Soo?”

Kyungsoo is mouthing the word “representative” to Baekhyun when she looks to her direction.

She then points her index finger to the man beside her.

Baekhyun makes an ‘o’ expression when she get the message thus immediately gives her greeting to the guy.

“Oh hello. You must be the representative from the company right? Are you the Head Secretary?”

“No. I’m here—“

“Oh you must be not because if so you must be wearing a suit right. What a silly person I am. Then you must be their dispatched boy right? Are you here to take the orders? It’s okay because we can send it to the company with our lorry, right kid?” Baekhyun asks while nudging Sehun with her elbow.

Sehun flinches again and this time he let out a small “yes” from his mouth as a way to support his boss’ suggestion.

The guy let out a small chuckle while looking at Sehun and Baekhyun is fast enough to catch that.

“Oh this kid here is a very shy person. Don’t mind him.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. So do you want to join us in our lorry or you want to go separately?”

“Ah it’s okay. I can go there by myself. Thanks for the offer though.”

***

The three of them successfully bring 450 bouquets of roses as demanded by Sungjin Group to the company headquarters.

“Wait Soo. Why are we here?”

Kyungsoo could feel that she is getting cold sweat and she can’t breathe properly because of the question that she just got.

“B-Because this is the company that has made the order.”

“W-What?! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” asked Baekhyun while fuming.

“I-I’m sorry B-Baek. It’s not like we got a big order like this every day and I think this is a good opportunity for Iris.”

“But still.. whatever. Just make sure you handle this. I don’t want to get involved.”

“O-Of course. I will manage everything. Don’t worry.”

Kyungsoo let the guy calls the person in need to manage the flowers as he will know better about that than the three of them.

Someone named Kim Jongdae comes to the main entrance and waves his hand to the lorry direction to make them know that he is the person they are looking for right now.

As soon as Jongdae appears, Sehun leans to Baekhyun’s left ear and tell his boss that he needs to go to the washroom. Baekhyun asks him to make it quick since they have many works to do.

Sehun can feel that someone is following him to the washroom and as he turns around he sees a familiar face just as he expected.

That person is none other than the guy who came to the shop earlier. He stretches his hand to Sehun to give him something which is a cap.

“Thought you might need this to do your ‘work’.”

With that he once again giggles slowly and then he turns around to go back to where Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stand.

Sehun manages to call the guy before he went away from the washroom.

“Jongin!”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for this. I really appreciate it.”

“No prob, but I’m going to admit that you look cute in those glasses.”

***

One more week has passed and now Sehun is in his second week to work as one of the worker in Iris.

Sehun is on his way to get a basket full of tulips when a black Hyundai Sonata stops abruptly across Iris.

The car moves inside the abandoned factory after someone comes to check the person inside it and immediately bows to the said person.

A little smirk is showing on Sehun’s face and then he quickly fish out his phone from the left side pocket of his ripped jeans.

Sehun waits for the other person on the line to pick up the call before he said “he is here.”

He then continues to pick up the basket of flowers when suddenly Kyungsoo emerges from his back throwing him a question.

“Who’s here?”

“H-Huh?”

“Just now, you said someone is here. Who is it?”

“Uhh..”

Sehun is internally screaming inside his mind when he receives that question.

“How can I make such a stupid mistake?”

Suddenly a voice pipes behind and both of them look at the owner of the voice who stands just a few feet from where they currently are.

“Maybe he’s referring that to me?”

Sehun let out a sigh. “What is he doing here? Again.”

Kyungsoo narrows her eyes to look at the man in front of her clearly before she recognizes the person as the representative of Sungjin Group that came to Iris the other day.

“Oh you! The dispatched boy from the company right?”

“Yeah I am. I suggest you don’t do that again in public. You might scare someone.”

“Do what?”

“Your eyes. You make it become smaller in size when you look at someone’s face.”

“Oh that. I’m sorry but I have bad eyesight.”

The two of them continue to chatter like there is nobody else beside them at that area leaving a confused Sehun alone between them.

He was long forgotten when the two of them talk like they have known for a long time—but it’s interrupted as soon as the owner of the shop comes outside.

“Okay what did I miss? Do we have any celebration here or what? Why is everybody standing outside? I’ve been screaming till the top of my lungs calling both of you guys but nobody answers me!”

Kyungsoo chuckles a little when she sees her best friend throwing complains at them without realizing that there is a guest at their shop at that time—she is always like that.

“Woah. Chill Baekkie. Remember this guy?”

“Who? This person? Ahah! Youuu! Wait who is he? I don’t remember.”

Sehun immediately face palm at his overconfident boss’ act.

Kyungsoo then continues to introduce the guy as one of their customer’s representative that came last week.

Baekhyun nodded in understanding like a puppy.

Sehun couldn’t hide his smile when he sees the small girl aka his boss did that. “Cute,” he said in his mind.

“So what brings you here today? Do you want to make a new order?”

“Oh no. Actually I come here to see my friend.”

“A friend of yours? Well who is that?”

“Him.”

Jongin points his finger towards where Sehun is standing which is exactly beside Baekhyun and truth to be told Sehun is quite shock by the answer that came out from Jongin’s mouth.

Baekhyun blinks her eyes in confusion for a moment before she starts again.

“But you didn’t tell us that you are his friend last time you came here?”

“He was busy with his work so I don’t want to make him lose focus.”

Baekhyun shifts her gaze to a boy slightly taller than her that stands on her right side, which is Sehun.

“Hey kid! Why didn’t you tell us that he is your friend? You guys act like a total stranger last time I checked.”

“Because I just know it today too.”

“What?!”

“I mean you didn’t ask. That’s why I don’t elaborate anything.”

Kyungsoo then cut the conversation—more to an interrogating session short.

“Okay what’s the point bickering here? Let’s move inside. It’s scorching hot out here.”

All of them go inside and Sehun starts to cut the stalk of the tulips for decorating purpose while still glaring at Jongin.

Meanwhile, Jongin is busy having a discussion with Kyungsoo and this goes for a few moment until Baek decides it’s time for lunch break.

The two of them, as in Kyungsoo and Sehun sit at the table while Baekhyun goes into the store room to get their lunch box.

Kyungsoo then invites Jongin to join them but Sehun is shaking his head to Jongin as a sign for him to decline the offer.

Suddenly Baekhyun comes out bringing a number of Tupperware that contain their food for lunch.

“It’s okay kid. Let your friend join us. Don’t worry I’ve cooked enough food to feed all of us.”

“I’m not burdening you right boss?” Jongin said while smiling to Baekhyun.

“Not at all. I cooked a lot today kid.”

This time Baekhyun is referring the word ‘kid’ to Jongin.

Sehun is still staring at Baekhyun’s face but he then notices that Baekhyun is calling Jongin kid too.

That makes him unintentionally pouted his lips. “I’m the only one whom he called that way before.”

Baekhyun who also just grab the situation quickly make an announcement.

“Oh right! Since there are two kids now, I should name you as kid number 1,”he said that while pointing the spoon to Sehun “and you as kid number 2.” This time the spoon goes to Jongin’s direction.

Jongin who is quite amused by the sudden declaration asks for confirmation.

“Kid? Why?”

“I’m not the one who likes to brag about myself but with just one eye I could tell that you guys are obviously younger than me. Am I right?”

“Well I’m turning 25 this year.”

“Ahah! See, I told you! You guys are undeniably younger than me especially this one over here,” Baekhyun said while facing Sehun.

“Guess I’ll be calling you noona then. Can I do that?” Jongin asks to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s face just lit up at the sudden request but someone is obviously not happy as he sends a dead glare to Jongin.

“Of course! You are welcome to do that. I just don’t understand why your friend here refuses to do that.”

Jongin laughs at Baekhyun’s reaction but then a question comes to his mind.

“By the way noona, how old are you?”

“Oh I’m turning 26 this May.”

“Wow. This is interesting.”

Jongin manages to say the last sentence while giving a playful smirk to his ‘friend’ slash Sehun.

Sehun makes his stoic face as usual before correcting his wide-rimmed glasses’ position.

They as in Sehun, Baekhyun, Jongin and Kyungsoo stay at the shop until it close at 7PM.

Suddenly Baekhyun is reminded of something.

“Oi kid! I mean kid number 1. What are you doing here until 7 today? Don’t you have to go and fetch your brother?”

“A-Ahh. It’s okay. He does not have class today.”

“Oh really. Well then let’s go home. Do you two need me to give you guys ride to home?”

“No! Ah I mean it’s okay. I can go with this boy,” Sehun said while referring the ‘boy’ to Jongin.

“Are you sure? It’s getting dark already. Well I’m just afraid to let kids like you guys roaming around at streets during this hour.”

Jongin chuckles a little while Sehun sigh before he once again refuses Baekhyun’s offer.

After that the four of them begin to separate on their own way to home with Jongin and Sehun walk together through the semi dark alley.

He asks Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to go first and then he starts to walk slowly with Jongin after he took a last glance to the building in front of Iris—which is the abandoned factory.

Jongin who realizes that the other boy beside him is looking at the building across them with a sharp gaze decides to let out a question.

“Is this the place this time?”

Sehun who hears the question quickly turn his head to Jongin direction and nod as an answer to the question.

“Does she know?” the boy continues.

“About what?” Sehun replies.

“You what I mean. About your job of course. Your real job I mean.”

The two of them become silent for a moment while Jongin still turning his head to the left side to watch Sehun’s face and the latter just keep his gaze at the ground in front of him.

Sehun let out a sigh—a heavy one this time before he mutters a “no.”

Jongin just keep silent after he received the answer for about 3 to 4 minutes before he starts again.

“You know very well about the fact that some people don’t like your job right? Not everyone can accept someone like you as their partner.”

“I know..”

“Then why don’t you just tell her the truth?”

“I—I don’t want to hurt her. S-She doesn’t even know who I am.”

Jongin could see Sehun is in dilemma but he trust the latter’s decision.

“I think it’s better if you just be honest with her as soon as possible. I can see that you have already fallen too deep for her.”

“How can you read me like an open book Jonginnie?”

“I’m Kim Jongin, your little brother after all. Right hyung?”

“Yeah right. Wait, how did you come here this morning?”

“By my car. Oh yeah, what’s with the ‘fetch your brother’ line that I heard just now?” Jongin said while wiggling his eyebrows as a teasing manner to Sehun.

Sehun just rolls his eyes towards Jongin before he said “I think that’s the most reasonable excuse that I can give to them so that I can do my job properly.”

“You are so dead if Baekhyun noona knows about this, hyung.”

Sehun slings an arm to Jongin’s shoulder before they continue to walk further.

“By the way Jong, where the hell did you park your car? We have been walking like 1 kilometre already!”

“Relax hyung. It’s right in front of your eyes. We have arrived!” Jongin said happily as he uses both of his hand to show the direction of his car.

“Why did you park so far away from the shop?”

“U-Uhh..” Jongin hesitates for a while before Sehun cuts him.

“So that your little crush over there wouldn’t know about you? Look who’s talking about ‘confronting as soon as possible just now’. Heh.”

Jongin’s mouth is still blabbering some nonsensical words and then he tosses his silver metallic Audi S8 key to Sehun while saying “you are driving today hyung,” to him.

“I don’t mind about your little crush towards her but you just need to remember one thing Jongin. Don’t ever hurt her heart. She is just 24,” Sehun said while still holding the steering wheel.

“Wha—“ Jongin’s jaw dropped down and before he is able to say something he is cut by Sehun again.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’ve received the same exact warning before. Just feeling the need to share it with you Jongin-ah.”

“Who said that to you?!”

Sehun chuckles a little at his younger brother’s reaction before he continues.

“Who else if it’s not her one and only best friend, Byun Baekhyun.”

“Wow. Amazing.”

“But seriously Jongin..”

“What?”

“Do I look like I don’t have a licence to drive?”

The younger out of the two starts to scan his brother who is driving, from head to toe while placing his right thumb and index finger on his chin as a gesture that he is judging the other guy.

“Well that glasses and ripped jeans of yours do make you look like a rebelling minor who age like 16 or 17 driving without licence right now.”

“Jongin!”

“Whaaat~ I’m just giving my opinion hyung.”

***

Iris has been a little bit busy these days because of a lot of orders that Baekhyun has been receiving through the phone calls.

It’s wedding season and people are in rush to look for a supply of fresh and beautiful flowers and Iris happened to be the perfect place for it.

The past few days have been hell for Sehun. He did not have even a chance to rest for a moment because he is too busy preparing hundreds of bouquets and hampers which are made of different kind of flowers.

The same goes to the other two. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo barely have been able to take a break during their business hours since there are a lot of things to do.

Nevertheless, they still talk to the uninvited guest for the past few weeks which is none other than Kim Jongin.

Jongin has come to Iris more often these days. Baekhyun who does not have a problem with that just let the guy visit them even during business hours and by now he has been a regular customer who will eat together with them during lunch.

Sehun tries to shoo his younger brother away at first, saying that he will give headache to the boss’ head but the said person denies that immediately and welcome Jongin to come at any time he likes to.

This makes Sehun pouts a little and Jongin who did not miss that look on his brother’s face come closer to him to say a line that goes like “ don’t worry hyung, I’ll not steal your princess because I have my very own that sits beside her.”

They are still staring at the two princesses slash Baekhyun and Kyungsoo when the owner of the shop suddenly lift up her head and look directly at Sehun.

Both of them quickly divert their gaze to other places other than the girl, but then Baekhyun calls for Sehun.

“My lovely assistant, could you please come with me and go outside? And yeah bring that blue basket along with you okay.”

“Coming boss.”

Sehun just pats Jongin’s back when he notices that his younger brother is too engrossed in staring Kyungsoo’s face until he didn’t realize that Sehun is going out.

Jongin scratches the back of his head and then he finally noticed that Sehun is carrying a basket together with him.

“Where to?”

“Out. Boss needs me.”

“Alright,” and then he stares at the girl in front of him back.

Sehun manages to hit the back of Jongin’s head slowly as a warning.

“Don’t make her see you are drooling over her Jong. She might run away, too afraid thinking that you are going to eat her.”

“Can’t help hyung. She’s too cute too resist. Now go! Your sweetheart is waiting for you.”

“Shut up.”

Once Sehun arrived outside of the shop, he looks for Baekhyun and he find the said girl gawking at the empty road using both of her eyes which did not even blink.

Sehun notices that there must be something wrong with his boss.

“What’s wrong boss?”

“N-Nothing.”

“But you are staring at the empty road like 4 minutes already?”

“It’s nothing actually. I-I just hope that those jerks will not come and ruin these babies of mine today. We got so many orders to finish and I don’t think we have enough time to get the flowers from other place if they come and ruin it later.”

Sehun still watch the girl in front of him who just said nothing is wrong and then spill her worries like a train.

Byun Baekhyun is really impressive he thinks and Baekhyun realizes that Sehun didn’t say anything after that.

Just staring at her face while placing his right hand into the pocket of his jeans.

“I’m sorry. I talk too much right? This is not even your concern, why should I burden you.”

“No. Don’t think like that. Each of your concern is my concern too. So don’t you ever think like that okay.”

“H-Huh?”

“And don’t worry about those jerks that you mentioned before. They will not come here today.”

“How did you know that?”

“Just trust me. There is something that we call instinct and my instinct says that your business will run smoothly today.”

“Thanks kid. Even though I’m not sure whether to trust your instinct or not. Hahaha.”

Sehun then gives Baekhyun his most sincere smile and the latter has to admit that her heart beat crazily after that.

But she always reminds herself that the person standing in front of her is just a boy.

“Don’t fall in love with him Baekhyun. He’s just not meant for you maybe,” Baekhyun said in her heart.

True to what Sehun said earlier that day, the jerks or the mafia that always assemble inside the abandoned factory in front of Iris didn’t appear even for once.

Baekhyun praises Sehun for having a good instinct but then only the latter knows that if it’s not because of his men, his instinct might not working well that day.

The mafia daily routine and schedule is right in Sehun grasp at that time. That’s why he can say that they will not come to his boss confidently.

Later that night, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo decide to go eat at their favourite restaurant.

“Baek..”

“Yup.”

“Don’t be mad at me but I think I started to love that kid.”

Baekhyun who chokes on her udon mee quickly get a glass of water and drinks it.

“W-Which one? Number 1… or number 2?”

“Of course number 2 you silly. No way I’m going to take number 1. He’s definitely yours.”

“W-Wha—I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“But you are not mad at me right?” Kyungsoo asked timidly.

Baekhyun just chuckles.

“Why should I get angry with you Soo-yah. In fact I’m happy for you but I really hope that the boy is going to take care of you forever.”

“But.. how about you? Are you still going to follow your grandparents wish?”

Baekhyun is silent for a moment and Kyungsoo feels that she just offended her best friend.

“I-I’m sorry Baek. I-I shouldn’t have brought that topic..”

“No. It’s okay. Sometimes I wonder if I’m the only one who still remembers the promise and the other side has happily forgotten about it. I don’t even know him Soo. What do you expect me to do.”

“I know.. I just hope you will get the best.”

“Thanks penguin Soo.”

“Hey!” 

***

It’s already one month since Sehun works at Iris and Baekhyun finds herself unnecessarily staring at the boy longer than she intends to do and this frightened her to the highest level of the mountain.

Especially like a few days ago, when Baekhyun nearly fell off from the stairs while carrying some boxes and then there was Sehun who was fast enough to catch Baekhyun in his embrace, thus preventing his boss from falling on the floor.

The owner of Iris felt like everything around her—even time seems to stop moving for a moment when her part time worker held her in his embrace.

Sehun then turned Baekhyun around, took the boxes from her hands, looked right into her eyes and asked her if she is alright.

It feels like a drama scene.

And at that time, Baekhyun felt she forgot how to breathe.

And there is the other time when Baekhyun accidentally pricks her hand with the thorns from the roses.

Sehun comes running to her and unhesitately takes Baekhyun's delicate finger into his mouth.

He puts some ointment to the wound and take a bandage in a record time before asking "Is it still hurt?"

At that time, Baekhyun felt she forgot how to speak.

Ever since that day, Baekhyun tried to erase the unwanted feelings in her heart when she stared at the boy’s face but the latter was not helping at all since he will throw a very sweet smile to Baekhyun every time he caught his boss staring at him.

Baekhyun always think that Sehun comes to their shop every day to get Kyungsoo’s heart but she’s too blind to see that the boy wants her actually, not Kyungsoo.

“Come on Byun Baekhyun, you can do this! He is just a small kid for God sake!”

Sehun on the other hand, noticed that his boss is not as loud as before and she is always in pensive mood these days.

Sometimes he looks at the petite girl secretly while doing his work but he is surprised to see the latter is staring at him back intensely like there is something that she hides from him.

“What’s wrong with her? Did she have a problem or is she sick?”

One day Sehun decides to approach his boss and asks him if she is okay.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you sick?”

Baekhyun who seems surprised with the question answers it immediately.

“No. Nothing.”

Sehun does not seem impressed with the answer given.

“So why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?”

“No! Seriously it’s nothing like that. Believe me.”

“Then why are you like this? You are not the 24/7 cheerful boss that I know.”

Baekhyun just smile at Sehun’s words.

“Kid.. If you don’t mind, may I ask you h-how old are you actually?” Baekhyun asks while stammering a bit.

Sehun blinks his eyes for a few times before he let out something from his mouth as an answer to the question before.

“Actually I’m—“

“HELLO EVERYONE! WHERE IS MY LOVELY BYUN BAEKKIE?!”

And there goes his chance to speak the truth to Baekhyun.

Mrs. Cheon, one of Iris regular customer chooses that particular moment to appear in front of the shop and make an unusual way of greeting.

Sehun wonders if that woman used a megaphone to speak just now because damn, she is just too loud.

Baekhyun who notices the extraordinary noise in front of her shop, stands up to approach the source of the noise.

Sehun could just sigh when Baekhyun gives him a small smile which didn’t even reach her eyes like she usually does before she walks to the entrance of Iris.

“Baek, when will I ever have the chance to confess to you?”

Suddenly Sehun feels someone pats his back and said “don’t worry she will know soon.”

Sehun who quickly turns around to see the said person is totally in shock when he sees the owner of the voice.

“K-Kyungsoo.. how did y-you know that..”

Kyungsoo gives Sehun her brightest smile that makes even her wide eyes disappeared a little.

“I just know from the way you look at her.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everytime you look at her, you are shining and your eyes are full of love.”

“O-Oh.. Is it that obvious?”

Kyungsoo just nod while still smiling at the boy with thick-rimmed glasses in front of her.

"And please don't be offended because she still didn't ask for your name until today. She just didn't like being.. attached."

***

It’s a Friday morning where Iris usually did not receive a lot of orders. They are just preparing for the customers that walk in the shop to buy flowers on the spot besides doing some cleaning.

Baekhyun pace around inside her shop while take a look at her watch on her right wrist almost every 2 minutes.

“Did he tell you why he is still not coming today?” Baekhyun asks to Kyungsoo who is sprinkling some water on the white tulips’ petals.

Kyungsoo stops for a moment and the she answers “No. I don’t even have his number.” 

“Ah his number!” Baekhyun said while swiftly gets her phone from the front desk.

After a few beeping was heard, someone picks up the call.

Baekhyun who is biting her fingernails while waiting someone to pick up the call beam brightly when she heard a voice but sadly it’s not Sehun.

“Hello?”

“Kid, is that you? Where are you? Are you not going to come to the shop today?”

“Oh I’m sorry miss but Sir—“

The line got interrupted when suddenly a new voice comes out from the phone and this time it’s Sehun.

“Boss?”

“Yes this is me! Now answer me, where the hell are you kid?! You did not come to Iris yesterday and you are still missing today.”

The line goes silent for a moment until Baekhyun thought that it was cut off.

“H-Hello? Are you still there?”

“Yeah I am. I’m sorry for not telling you earlier. I have some work to do, but don’t worry I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

Baekhyun who feels slightly relieve when she hears the answer just give Sehun a curt reply.

“Make sure you do that.”

Sehun comes into the shop around 10 minutes later and it’s already 12PM at that time.

Baekhyun who sees the said person tries to ignore his presence as a sign that she is angry with the boy.

Sehun could just stare in confusion towards his boss. He manages to ask Kyungsoo to give a hint but the latter just shrug leaving the boy in more confusion than he already is.

A few minutes went by and Sehun just continues his work like he usually did.

Sehun finds Kyungsoo calling for his help to place a few boxes of tools on the rack that is quite high for her.

He grabs a ladder and places the boxes carefully as he is told when suddenly he hears a shriek from his boss.

“Is-is that a.. gun?!”

Only then Sehun realizes that his shirt has lifted up above his waist level a little bit when he carries those boxes thus shows something that he hides over there which is a revolver.

“I-I can explain,” Sehun tries to persuade Baekhyun to listen to whatever he is going to say.

“No need. You are in the same group as those jerks in front of Iris right?”

“No. I’m not—“

Before he could finish his sentence, Baekhyun starts to sob and begs to Sehun to get out from her shop.

“Get out. I don’t want to see your face anymore.”

Sehun tries to come closer to Baekhyun and calm her down but it is to no avail when Baekhyun hides behind Kyungsoo and taking a step back every time Sehun tries to approach her.

“Listen. This is not what you think. I’m—“

“Please..just go. I don’t want to see her cry anymore,” this time Kyungsoo is the one who begs to Sehun to stay away from her best friend.

Byun Baekhyun has a phobia when it comes to gun.

There was a dark tragedy in her life that makes her scared for the gun even just by looking at it.

And today, someone who is not supposed to be seen near that object clearly makes her astounded.

It just broke Baekhyun’s heart and her best friend, Do Kyungsoo knows it better than anyone else.

***

Two days after that, Kyungsoo accompany Baekhyun to the police station to make a report.

Iris has been badly damaged by a gang that Baekhyun believes, the mafia in front of her shop when she checked it on the CCTV of their shop.

They never break things or harass someone from Iris before—except for plucking or ruining a few pots of flowers in front of the shop, so Baekhyun wonders what makes them did that.

It’s their second day without Sehun. Baekhyun has been awfully quiet until her mind tells her to do something.

She gets her smartphone out from the pants pocket and shows one of the officers a picture of her and her ex-worker.

She asks the officers if they know the person in the picture just as a confirmation that the boy is really a juvenile.

“So all of you really know this boy right?”

All of the officers who gathered at the table, nodded in unison.

“Of course we know this person Miss Byun. He is—“

The officer’s sentence got interrupted before he gets to finish it.

“See Kyungsoo! I told you! He’s a fucking criminal! Anyway thank you inspector for confirming my doubt!”

Baekhyun still babbling about how lucky they have thrown Sehun out of the shop before he did something bad to them.

Kyungsoo manages to bow to the officers as gratitude and Baekhyun who saw that did the same after that but her mouth is still chattering non-stop.

The police officers still have their mouth wide open even after Baekhyun made her way out from the police station together with Kyungsoo.

It is such an incredible scene to be witnessed.

Two of the officers start to talk about the unbelievable situation just now.

“Did she just say criminal?”

“I know right. Maybe the person in the picture is not the one who we think. Maybe it’s a doppelganger or twin or something equal to that?” said another officer whose face seems full of confusions.

“I don’t think that miss knows about the truth.”

All of a sudden, a new voice comes in between them.

“Truth about what?”

The two of them quickly turn around to see the said person and salute him.

“It’s nothing Sir. We are just talking.”

“Alright. May I remind you that we have a big operation tomorrow? Focus on your work okay,” said the person who obviously has higher rank than them.

“Yes Sir!” they reply in unison.

Meanwhile Baekhyun at the outside of the police station still furiously talks about a boy who she doesn’t even know his name.

“Soo, I can’t believe that my first love is a street juvenile who carries a gun together with him! This is ridiculous!”

“First love? You love that kid?” Kyungsoo who seems a little astounded asked.

“Yes!”

Kyungsoo is still staring at Baekhyun’s face. The owner of the shop starts the lorry engine and begin to drive away from the place.

But then she realized that she just unintentionally confessed about her love life to her best friend.

“Yeah I mean, I was a little bit attracted to him before but not now when I knew that he is a criminal.”

Kyungsoo just shakes her head in disappointment. How she wishes that the boy is not some sort of mafia.

***

Iris did not function as usual because the owner wants to focus on cleaning the shop first before she puts it into business again.

As soon as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo arrived at the shop, bad luck comes uninvited.

Over 7 men come inside the shop bringing various type of metal and Baekhyun know it’s only use for one thing which is unfortunately hitting.

So she pretended not to see those things and proceeds to say “Sorry we are not open for business today.”

But what she gets as reply made her stand freeze in her position.

The sounds of glasses shattering into pieces makes Kyungsoo crouches on the floor while covering her ears and shut her eyes tightly.

Sehun takes his phone to dial Jongin’s number and the latter pick it up after a few ring.

“Hey hyung. What’s up?”

“Where are you?”

“I’m at Incheon right now. Got a lot of appointments today.”

“Alright. Just don’t come to Iris today even if you come back early okay.”

“I-It’s the day right?”

“Yeah.”

Sehun almost wants to end the phone call when Jongin suddenly calls his name.

“Sehun hyung..”

“Hmm?”

“Good luck!”

Sehun just smile after that and he manages to mutter a “thank you” before someone comes and knock the window of the car and he turns into his serious mode back.

“They have come,” said the person from the outside of the vehicle.

Then Sehun asks everyone to prepare before he shouts a “move!”

Baekhyun is not terrified by the number of men who is doing every sort of harassment to her shop, in fact she is fume with anger right now so she just stand there clenching her fist and is about to shout to the useless jerks until she see something unexpected which is a gun.

There are a few men wearing fully black attire complete with a bulletproof jacket surrounding her shop.

Now, Kyungsoo can see that her boss is trembling inside even when she tries to fake her facial expression.

“Police! Put down your weapons now!

“Damn! How dare you call your friends?!”

“I repeat, please—“

The dialogue continues and Baekhyun’s mind is still processing the word ‘friends’ in her mind.

What the hell are they talking about, she thinks.

Little did Baekhyun knows that the mafia already know that there is a police working at the flower shop.

They just didn’t know which one of them is the one that they search for.

In less than 7 minutes, the police have successfully taken down every single man from the mafia group.

Each of them has handcuff on their wrist right now and Baekhyun couldn’t be more relieved than that.

Baekhyun approaches one the officer that is instructing his men to bring the jerks to the police station.

“Officer, I don’t know how you and your team can come to my shop at the most perfect time but I want to thank you for your hard work.”

“Oh don’t worry, it’s our job and one more thing I think you should thank our team leader. He’s the one that has put so much effort in this case.”

“C-Case?”

“Emm maybe you don’t know, but we’ve been going for under cover around your shop around three months already.”

“O-Oh.”

“I think you should ask our team leader about the details.”

“Where can I—“

“Oh here he is. Behind you Miss Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun turns around to see the said person and she couldn’t blink her eyes.

Well, this is a kind of shock.

Baekhyun eyes the guy from top to toe.

The person’s hair was spiked up, clad in black shirt and trousers, a bulletproof jacket hanging proudly on his chest, shoes shining like a mirror and most importantly he doesn’t wear his thick-rimmed glasses.

In other way, he looks different and somehow.. familiar. Like Baekhyun already knew this guy.

The one whom she thought is a criminal or street juvenile before this is actually a fine, young and healthy… policeman and that person is none other than one boy—Oh Sehun.

“Oh God.”

“I’m sorry I keep it secret from you.”

“No I’m sorr—Wait do I know you before this? I don’t right. Well thank you officer and goodbye.”

After that, Baekhyun immediately turn around and tries to get away from the awkward situation but before she could take even a single step, she is blocked by Sehun.

“What.” Baekhyun asks with a monotonous voice.

“Look. I know you are mad at me and I’m sorry. I have my own reasons.”

Baekhyun is staring at Sehun’s face. She could tell that the boy is sincere from his tone.

Wait. Can she even call him… boy anymore?

“So, what is your ‘reason’?” Baekhyun said while stressing the ‘reason’ part.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“And you think you don’t hurt me by doing this?”

With that Baekhyun walks out of her shop to check the destruction that has happened at the lawn of Iris.

Sehun quickly follows her after.

“Wait.. I still need to explain..Baekhyun!” and before Sehun could even finish his sentence, he finds himself shouting for Baekhyun’s name.

He swiftly captures the said girl in his embrace while his face looks like he is in.. pain.

Oh Sehun was shot. Right on his left arm.

Luckily the bullet just grazes his flesh and it’s not that serious.

“Kid! A-Are you okay? W-What just happened? God please don’t hurt him.”

“I see that you are still calling me as ‘kid’ and don’t worry I’m okay. Just small wound.”

“Small wound you said?! Look at the blood! We better get this treated right—“

“Baekhyun..”

“—now or else you will lose a lot of blo—“

“Byun Baekhyun.”

“Y-Yes?”

“I’m okay. Don’t worry.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know why but the moment she heard Sehun called her by her full name, she feel something touched her heart.

“Oh.. she never call me by my name before,” Baekhyun thought in her mind.

Luckily, the wound is not too deep. Sehun is treated at the nearest hospital.

Baekhyun is there to accompany Sehun and she leaves Iris on Kyungsoo’s hand for a moment.

“I-Is it hurt?” Baekhyun asks while frowning and eyes moving rapidly to check Sehun’s wound.

Sehun just smile at her puppy’s behaviour.

“No. It doesn’t hurt,” replies the taller man.

“R-Really?”

“Yes. A-Are worry about me right now?” Sehun asks curiously.

“Of course you jerk! You don’t know that my heart nearly stop to beat for a while when you was—okay I guess I should stop there.”

Baekhyun cut her sentence short and Sehun wonder why.

“Why did you stop? I want to hear it,” said Sehun. The said man tries to hold Baekhyun’s hand but the latter flinched away abruptly.

“No. I should really stop.” With that Baekhyun goes away leaving Oh Sehun alone at the hospital.

Sehun tries to catch Baekhyun but he is stopped by a nurse who urges him to sit down at his place again.

A few minutes later, come a man who is running towards Sehun with a worried face.

“Hyung! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Jonginnie.”

“Really? But why you look so.. sad?” asked Jongin who is inspecting his brother’s wound.

“No seriously I’m fine. This is a small wound only. You have seen a lot more terrible than this right?” the brother asks.

“Yeah, but this is the first time I see you as gloomy as this when you got shot. Wait.. did something happen to..”

“No. Nothing happens to them. They are safe.”

“O-Oh, thank God.”

Later that night, Kyungsoo comes to her best friend house to accompany her who is still shocked by what happened this morning.

Baekhyun lives alone in her apartment.

Kyungsoo has asked Baekhyun to live with her and her grandparents but the latter insist to live alone.

Baekhyun afraid that she will make them hurt too.

“Hey Soo. Thanks for coming.”

“No prob. Oh yeah, don’t worry about Iris. I have taken a good care of it.”

Baekhyun looks a bit startled.

“Seriously, you took care of the mess alone? I’m really sorry Soo, I couldn’t be there.”

“No don’t be sorry. Actually after you left, there were a bunch of men who came volunteered to help me clean the mess. I was afraid at first but they said that they are sincere with the helping so I just let them do it.”

“O-Oh. And who might be those generous men? Maybe one of them has a crush on you.” 

The owl-eye girl just rolls her eyes to Baekhyun.

“I don’t know about that, but I noticed something.”

“Which is?”

“The logo on their shirt. It’s the same pattern and guess what, all of them were actually from Sungjin Group.”

“Soo, I’m afraid.”

“Baek, please don’t think about the past—“

“No, it’s not about that. This is about my heart. I’m afraid.. that I might like him more than I should do.”

“Who? Is it the one that I think?”

“Yes.”

A week later, Baekhyun is busy checking the new alarm system that was installed at the shop yesterday when a voice interrupted from her behind.

“Are you busy?”

Baekhyun looks back and stares at the man. “It’s him.”

“Y-Yes I am busy,” with that she dashes inside to avoid the voice which is none other than Oh Sehun’s.

This time, Sehun is a little bit faster than Baekhyun and he manages to grab the small petite girl’s hand.

“Wait. Did I do something wrong? Why are you avoiding me?” asked Sehun towards Baekhyun.

“No. It’s not you. It’s me. I’m afraid that if you continue being like I might just—no forget it.”

Baekhyun tries to escape from Sehun grasp but to no avail. The latter is still holding her tightly.

“Do what? And you are afraid of what? Tell me Baekhyun so that I will not hurt you.”

“This!” shouted Baekhyun.

Sehun is astounded. He did not expect he will get that kind of reaction from the girl.

“I’m afraid of this. You showing that you care for me, that I’m a little bit special from others. I’m afraid that I might just fall in love with you.”

Sehun just stares at the girl in front of him who is currently sobbing. He let go of her hand slowly.

“T-Then what is the problem?” asked Sehun.

Baekhyun wipes the tears from her cheeks and she tries to breathe steadily before she answers.

“Because I can't.. I-I have to marry someone that I don’t even know because of one promise.”

Baekhyun turns around and goes inside her shop leaving a frozen Oh Sehun at the entrance.

“She doesn’t even recognize me yet.”

At the same time, Kyungsoo is holding a basket of sunflowers on his way to Sungjin Group main building.

Iris receives an order this morning, and the receiver is supposed to be there.

“Man, why do this company always order from us. I hope Baekhyun will not kill me,” said Kyungsoo.

As soon as Kyungsoo walk out from the bus, she goes straight to the guard post.

“Hello ahjussi. I’m here to send this flower to someone inside this building.”

“May I see the invoice?” asked the ahjussi while smiling to Kyungsoo.

“Ah sure. Here it is.”

“Alright. Just go to the main lobby miss. They will guide you from there.”

“I got it. Thank you ahjussi. Have a nice day!”

“You too young lady.”

Kyungsoo turns to walk to the main lobby when she sees someone familiar standing with a few men who is wearing suits.

The man is wearing a black jeans, white v-collar t-shirt with a denim jacket and a pair of Nike Air Jordan.

The closer she come the more familiar the man is and finally she realized who the man is.

“Oh you kid! I knew it! I see you from far away and I can already recognize you.”

All of them including the men clad in suits are staring into Kyungsoo’s face with a weird expression like someone just killed their cat.

Kyungsoo who notices this quickly tries to break their gaze from her.

“Oops. Looks like I interrupt something. Nevermind, you must be receiving a lot of orders from these guys right? I’ll go first, bye!”

“Wait! Let’s talk.. uhmm.. somewhere else.”

“So Iris received an order this morning and I need to hand this to the person as soon as possible because there are A LOT of things to do at the shop.”

“Order? For people in this building?”

“Ah yes. By the way, do you know where can I find this person?” Kyungsoo asks while showing the invoice.

Well, the person who is holding the paper and the person whose name written on the paper really know each other because for God sake they are the same person!

Sender: Mr Zhang Yixing (China Express)

Order: A basket of sunflowers

Receiver: Mr Kim Jongin (Sungjin Group)

And there are a few more details written on the paper about the order.

Jongin could only smile. “This could have cut my throat if it comes to the wrong person.”

“So kid, do you know this person?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Ah yeah. He is our CEO. How about you left this with me and I will send this to him.”

“W-Wait.. CEO?”

“Yup. Why? D-Do you know him?”

“Ah of course no.” Kyungsoo answered while showing uneasiness on her face.

“Emm Kyungsoo, can I accompany you to Iris? I’m going there anyway. Just give me 5 minutes to settle this.”

“O-Oh. Are you sure it’s not burdening you?”

“Not at all. Wait for me here okay. I’ll come as soon as possible.”

Kyungsoo then walk to the post guard and wait for Jongin. She meets the ahjussi again.

“Oh ahjussi, can I ask something?”

“What is it miss?” asks the guard.

“Does the CEO of this company is actually.. you know, gay?”

The man who is in 50’s coughs a little before he answers the question.

“Emm, by seeing the two of you, I don’t think he is g-gay.”

“H-Huh?”

“Miss, why don’t you just ask him by yourself? I’m sure you will get the most accurate answer.” The uncle said while grinning.

“M-Me? How can I meet someone important like that? Not in my dream ahjussi.”

The said man’s eyebrows furrow.

“But you were talking with him just now miss.”

“W-What?!”

When both of them arrived at the shop, Jongin is a little confused with Kyungsoo’s behaviour.

Kyungsoo did not talk to him even one word when they rode the bus. She just nodded or shook her head when Jongin asked her something.

“Hi noona!” Jongin said to Baekhyun as soon as they meet Baekhyun.

But then Jongin realized that something is not right with his beloved noona. Her eyes are red and puffy as if she just cried.

Kyungsoo who just flew away into the store did not notice this as she is too busy thinking about her very own problem.

“N-Noona.. What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

“H-Huh? Oh nothing kid. I’m just not feeling well. Go on talk with Kyungsoo. I’ll be at the back.”

Baekhyun stands up leaving Jongin alone at the cashier desk.

“What’s wrong with these people?” asked Jongin silently.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both are staring at the wall when Kyungsoo suddenly speaks about something.

“Baek, I’m sorry I need to bring this topic again. But the company’s name is.. S-Sungjin Group right?”

“Yes. Why?”

“D-Do you still remember his name?”

“Yes. How can I forget something like that. But why do you suddenly ask this?”

Without answering her question, Kyungsoo suddenly started to tear up and hugs Baekhyun.

“I’m sorry Baek. I didn’t know that it’s him. I don’t know since when did I fall for him. It just happened.”

“Wait Soo. What are you talking about?!”

“I think it’s time for you to know.”

Kyungsoo’s biggest mistake is not asking the name of the person in Baekhyun’s mind.

The next day, Jongin comes to Iris early in the morning.

The truth is he can’t sleep last night. He is afraid that he has said something that offended the girls’ hearts.

When Kyungsoo sees Jongin shows up at the shop, she quickly calls for Baekhyun and then she goes for hide.

“Hey noona. Where is Kyungsoo?”

“Why?”

“H-Huh? I just want to see her.”

“No. I mean why are you doing this. Why didn’t you just tell me.”

Jongin is standing like a statue right now. “What have I possibly done? Wait did they already know? Gosh I’m dead!”

Baekhyun is still staring at him. Her eyes are obviously swollen and her face is totally not in a joking mood so the question must be serious Jongin thought.

“Why what noona?”

“Why are you pretending like this in front of us?”

Jongin gasp a little. “So it’s true. They already knew.”

“Look noona. I can explain but first where is Kyungsoo? I need to explain this to her--”

“Why are you playing with her heart when you know that I’m the one that you need to marry Oh Sehun?”

“No. I didn’t intend to play with her hea—wait.. what did you just call me?”

“Why should I say that line twice?” Baekhyun asked to Jongin whose mouth is still gaping like a fish.

“Noona. Please answer me. What is my name?”

“Are you kidding with me right now Oh Sehun?”

“No. I’m not kidding with you. Because I’m not Oh Sehun.”

After a few longer explanation from Jongin that consist of him telling Baekhyun that his name is actually Kim Jongin and he is the CEO of Sungjin Group, Jongin takes Kyungsoo out of the shop to talk more with her.

But then he remembers something.

“Oh God! I forgot to tell Baekhyun noona who is the actual Oh Sehun.”

Kyungsoo who is standing beside him let out a small gasp.

“You know Oh Sehun?”

“Of course I know. He is my brother.”

“What?! Oh my God you are so stupid Kim Jongin!”

“I like it when you say my name.”

“T-This is not the time for that Jongin!”

Jongin chuckles lightly then he pick out his phone from his pants’ pocket.

“Baekhyun noona, listen carefully. I have something to tell you.”

Flashback

14 years ago, Byun Corp. was one of the most powerful companies in Korea.

Sungjin Group was another big name in the industry.

The sole heir of Sungjin Group, Oh Sehun who is just 13 years old at that time was engaged to the one and only daughter from Byun Corp. which is none other than Byun Baekhyun—12 years old girl.

Baekhyun who is just 12 at that time didn’t even thoroughly understand what is meant by engagement because she is still busy playing with her beloved plushie, Yeollie.

But on the other side, Oh Sehun seems to be matured earlier than he is supposed to be.

When he was dropped with the news that he was going to be married to someone later, he promised that he will take care of the girl till his last breath.

But the thing is they have never met before.

Even once.

Two years later

Sehun was on his way to the main gate of his private school when he heard a ruckus.

There were about 4 to 5 guys surrounding a girl with average height, talking more to shouting to her.

“Hey shortie! What are you?! Five?! Still playing with useless bear like this.”

“Why do you care you jerk! It has nothing to do with you! And give me back my Yeollie right now!”

“Yeollie? Is that its name? So squishy! Just like you.”

“I swear if you don’t return it back, I’m going to kick where it hurts!”

“Ooooh. Looks like this shortie is getting angry. How about you give me a kiss first and then I’ll give you this useless thing back.”

Sehun recognized them as the trouble maker in the school so he decided to stay away from the chaos……until he heard of something that made his feet stopped abruptly.

“Baekhyun! What are you doing?!”

Another girl with almost the same height came running to their direction and Sehun took a moment to process the information.

“It’s her. Byun Baekhyun. My future wife.” Sehun thought in his mind.

As Sehun just turned around and tried to save his little future wife, he heard a groan from the man who was holding the plushie.

It turned out that the great Byun Baekhyun has kicked the guy somewhere which could make him lost his fertility.

Sehun smiled at the scene. “That’s my girl.”

Baekhyun managed to get her Yeollie back but it’s not long when both of her hands were caught by the rest of the boys.

“Let me go you jerk!” said Baekhyun while trying to get out from their grasp.

This time Sehun thought he needed to get involved so he just went straight to the boys and Bbaamm! punched them right on the face.

The boys groaned in pain and they let go of Baekhyun’s hand.

Sehun quickly caught Baekhyun’s wrist and brought her behind his sturdy body.

Kyungsoo who saw that dashed to Baekhyun and asked her if she was okay.

“Man, who the hell are you?! Can’t you talk first before punching someone?”

“It’s not for you to know and I don’t have time to talk to guys like you.”

“Who is this fuck—“

“One last warning. Stay away from her or you will not be able to breathe when I see you again.”

With that Sehun who was still holding Baekhyun’s hand, walk away from the boys and stopped when they reached the main gate.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you anywhere else?”

“Nope! Thank you for giving them a good punches little kid! Noona really appreciates it.”

“But I’m not—“

“Oh! I’m late! Kyungsoo let’s go. By the way, thanks once again sweet kid!”

Baekhyun waved her hand and dragged Kyungsoo to God-know-where, leaving Oh Sehun standing alone at the main gate.

“Do you even realize that this ‘sweet kid’ is actually your husband-to-be, Byun Baekhyun?”

Sehun let out a sigh when someone suddenly patted his back.

“Hyung, what’s going on?”

“H-Huh?”

“I ask what is wrong with you. You look like someone just stepped on your limited edition sneakers.”

“Do I? Hmm actually.. I-I just met her.”

“Her? You mean my future sister-in-law?”

“Yeah.”

“Then why you are not even a bit happy?”

“It’s nothing, Jongin. By the way, why you look so cheerful?”

“A-Ah. Hyung, by any chance do you know this girl name Do Kyungsoo? I think I’m going to make she change her surname to Kim.”

“Kim Jongin! Did you forget that you are just 13 years old?!”

The Oh family received a new family member last year when Mr Oh decided to add his nephew into his family register by adopting him.

By now, the name Kim Jongin was replaced by Oh Jongin since he was officially registered as one of sons of Oh Seungcheol.

Yet, Jongin requested for people around him to keep calling him Kim Jongin as that was the least he can do to remember his late father, who died fighting cancer.

He couldn’t even remember his mother’s face as his mother died when she was labouring him.

He has no one else besides Mr Oh and Mrs Oh which were none other than his uncle and auntie.

Not to forget, one of the most treasured people in his life after his parents was his cousin brother, Oh Sehun.

Sehun was literally there through the rise and fall of his life and he swears to never let go this guy’s hand till he die.

At the end of the year, Sehun was sent to study abroad as it is part of the tradition of their family.

Sehun went into the airplane with regret as Mr Byun came with Mrs Byun only, saying that their daughter could not come as she caught fever.

Little did he know that when he came back after 4 years, everything has fallen apart.

Mr Byun and Mrs Byun were killed in a tragedy 2 years before he came back to Korea.

They was shot right in front of their daughter’s eyes and the villain was none other than Mr Byun own evil secretary.

All of them knew that he was the man suspect for the murder case but nobody can drag him to the jail because they have no proof.

Mr Oh spent so much money to make sure that the villain will get caught and bring to the justice but it is to no avail as the man was very cunning one.

As for Baekhyun, she disappeared the night when both of her parents were killed.

Mr Oh tried to search for her for about a few years but the result was still the same.

That is until his son came back and found out the truth.

“Are you sure about your decision Sehun?”

“Yes father. I have never been surer than this.”

“Then it’s up to you son. I just want to remind you that being a police means you are placing yourself in a danger situation at every minute.”

“Yes. I know, but I want to. About the company, I think Jongin would be more qualified than me to take care of it father. I know that the kid put a lot of interest in business. I just hope you can give him a chance.”

“Well if you say so Sehun. I have no objections anymore. I believe that both of my sons know what’s the best for them. I wish you good luck son.

“Thank you father.”

Sehun began to be a police at a high ranking at a such young age.

He swore that he would find the killer of his wife-to-be’s parents.

At the same time, he never gives up on searching for Baekhyun.

He believed that one day, they will meet again.

Years went by and Sehun was promoted to several higher positions for his dedication towards work.

He didn’t need to worry about Sungjin Group because it was given a good care by the new CEO, Kim Jongin when their father decided it’s time for him to take rest.

Sehun was now a few steps to meet his other part when he finally succeeded to trace one of the most important persons that will lead him to her, Mr Do Minjoon.

Do Minjoon was actually the chauffeur to the late Mr Byun and he was also grandfather of Do Kyungsoo—Baekhyun’s best friend.

Yes. Kyungsoo was actually one the maid’s grandchild but Baekhyun set the fact aside and treated Kyungsoo just like her most beloved little sister.

That’s what made Oh Sehun fall in love deeper with his future wife.

Sehun got the information from someone that Do Minjoon was still alive and he was living with his wife and granddaughter. 

Based on the same info that he got, they believed that Kyungsoo was now working at a flower shop with her best friend since childhood.

He knew that he only needed to find Kyungsoo and everything will fall onto the right place.

At the age of 26, approximately around 8 years after searching and investigating, Oh Sehun finally found the jewel in his heart.

Byun Baekhyun was crossing the road right in front of Iris, while Sehun was standing at the other side of the road and still stunned by the beautiful work of art in front of him.

Unfortunately, the girl just walked past through the man who was desperately searching for her through the years, not even look at his face, leaving him all alone at the pavement again.

“Of course she doesn’t recognize me.”

End of flashback

It was already 1PM when Baekhyun suddenly grabs his lorry’s key and starts the engine.

There is a place that she really needs to go—the police station.

As soon as she arrived at the police station, Baekhyun asks the officer that she met at her shop before this if his team leader was there.

The officer said that his chief is in his room. Without wasting any time, Baekhyun barges in the room and sees a confused looking face staring at her.

“B-Baekhyun.. What are you doing here?”

“Can I ask you something?” said Baekhyun while crying.

Sehun who is shocked quickly gets up from his seat and approaches Baekhyun.

“What is it? Tell me.”

“May I know what is your name and.. who are you actually?”

Sehun sigh heavily after he heard the question that came out from Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Finally. I thought you will never ask that. My name is Oh Sehun. Assistant Commissioner of Seoul Police Department. I’m an encounter specialist and I’m part of the Crime Investigation Division unit. I’m 27 years old. I’m also a brother of a boy name Kim Jongin which is the CEO of Sungjin Group. My father’s name is Oh Seungcheol and my mother’s name is Kim Junhee. For your information, ‘Sungjin’ from Sungjin Group is actually my grandfather, Oh Sungjin. Lastly, I was supposed to get married to a beautiful, stunning lady named Byun Baekhyun because of an agreement made by our grandparents 14 years ago.”

The last sentence makes Baekhyun hugs Sehun tightly and hit his chest a few times before muttering a slow “Why didn’t you tell me sooner you Oh fucking Sehun.”

The next day, Sehun takes a leave and decided to spend it with his beloved Baekhyun at her shop.

“Baekhyun..”

“Hmm.”

“How did you know that it’s me?”

“I didn’t know until your beloved brother told me yesterday.”

Baekhyun recalls back his conversation with Jongin in the phone yesterday.

“B-Baekhyun noona. Don’t hang up I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“My name is not the same as the one that you said just now, but I know that person.”

“W-What? I- I don’t want to know about him.”

“Wait. You need to know because that person loves you as much as you love him or maybe more.”

“What are you talking about Jongin.”

“I said I know because that person is none other than my brother. That Oh Sehun is actually my hyung that I cared very much and I know his feeling towards you because we never keep anything secret between us.”

“Y-your brother? But your name is—“

“I know you might be confused. Actually he is my cousin, not my real brother but I always think of him as one. You know what, I become CEO for Sungjin Group because of that person actually. He believes that I can do it and he knows that I’m interested in business so he let go his supposed to be position as the CEO and give it to me instead.”

“Then where is he right now?”

“He has become a police officer since about 5 years ago. He has been searching for you for more than 7 years already. He decided to become a police since it will be easier for him to find you and luckily he did find you, last year.”

“L-last year? Wait, he already met me before?”

“Yes. In fact, he is always around Iris to monitor your shop and make sure the thugs in front of your shop will not disturb or do something bad to you and Kyungsoo. Even when he couldn’t come he would always ask his man to come and replace him.”

“O-Oh.”

“My brother always brings strawberry milkshake to your shop because he knows that you love it so much. He will behave like an idiot for a day if you just smile at him noona. He is crazily in love with you and I think you should hear the rest of it from him.”

“Why do I feel like I know your hyung already?”

“Because you really know him noona but you just didn’t realize. Oh in case you are going to look for him after this, he is currently at his office.”

“Where is it?”

“Gangnam-gu Police Station.”

Sehun just smile and Baekhyun is crying. Again.

“He said that?” Sehun asked.

“Yes. I should treat him some meat later.” Baekhyun said while wiping his tears with the back of his hands.

“That brat..”

“Sehun..”

“Hmm..”

“Later if we have kids, I want a twin. It would be good if both of them are boy. There will be two little Oh Sehun running around in our house. We will name them Oh Seunghyun and Oh Seungjun.”

“Wow. You are already planning our future. I like it.”

Sehun looks into his future wife's eyes lovingly and then he cups her cheeks before he kisses her right on the lips.

Their love story might not be as cliche as other people, but they just hope that they get to live their life just like other ordinary people.


	2. Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-->Warning!
> 
> 1\. This sequel does not contain any smutty scene, so don't expect one.
> 
> 2\. Lack of Kaisoo scenes T_T I'm sorry.

“Oh Sehun. I’ll not tolerate with you anymore.”

Baekhyun is staring at Sehun like he just burned their cat alive.

“W-Wait. What did I do?”

Sehun’s mind is thinking more than 100 possible ways to escape the girl’s wrath.

“What did you do you ask?! You just ate my chocolate cake!”

Baekhyun is half-screaming when she said that and her eyes are filled with tears.

“Oh God. Baby I’m so sorry. I thought you hate chocolate cake?”

Sehun asked slowly to the crying girl in front of him.

“I know right! I hate it but I’m sad when you eat it. That makes me hate chocolate cake more but I still want to eat it right now. I don’t know anymore!”

Sehun can’t help but smile at the beautiful girl in front of him.

He comes slowly and embraces Baekhyun in his arms and later places a kiss on her temple.

“Sshh. Babe don’t cry okay. Maybe it’s our baby who wants it. Don’t worry I will buy you a dozen of chocolate cake after this.”

Baekhyun abruptly stops crying and look up to Sehun’s face.

“But what if I get fatter after this? Don’t you get scared having an obese wife?”

Baekhyun unintentionally pouts while asking the question and it makes the beast inside Sehun wake up.

Sehun decides to steal a kiss from his wife before he gives an answer to the beautiful girl with puffy eyes and red nose.

“Nope. You will still be the most beautiful girl that I’ve ever met.”

Oh Sehun and Byun Baekhyun which later turns to Oh Baekhyun , decides to get married almost 5 months after everything was revealed.

They didn’t want to wait any longer and they decide that it’s about the time for them to get married.

Sehun even discussed with his parents right after the problem between him and Baekhyun was solved.

His parents couldn’t agree more with his decision and told him to make preparation right away.

The sweetest part is Sehun and Baekhyun started to go to date like other couples do only after they got married.

The short time limit made them became busier than ever and they rarely have the chance to meet before their marriage.

Things became different when they were officially announced as husband and wife.

Baekhyun felt that Sehun was the most romantic guy that he could ever found in her life.

That guy really loves her and paid attention to even slightest problem in Baekhyun’s life.

What made Baekhyun felt touched the most was Sehun would always brought Baekhyun with him to visit the graves of her parents.

She found herself falling deeper with this man each and every day.

Now, it’s almost 6 years since they got married and Baekhyun became Mrs. Oh.

“Babe, I think I forgot something.”

Sehun can see the gleaming light that comes out from Baekhyun’s face when he said the line.

“Emm what is it Hun?”

Baekhyun tries to ask her husband while a smile etching on her face.

“Actually baby, emm.. do you know where did I put my car key?”

Baekhyun’s face turns sour immediately.

“It’s on the drawer.”

Baekhyun turns around and goes back to the kitchen.

“Ohh Baekhyun! I think I forgot something really important this time.”

Sehun raises his voice a bit to Baekhyun who is in the kitchen.

Baekhyun’s smile makes its comeback on her face.

“Finally, I thought he forgot.”

“Can you please help me with the tie before I go to the station? I’m getting late for my meeting and this thing is not giving me any cooperation.”

Baekhyun feels like she just jumped off a cliff. She was wrong again this time.

Her officer husband does not remember at all. In fact, he is busy thinking about his damn meeting.

“Done.” Baekhyun fixes her husband’s tie and immediately goes to the stairs.

“Seungjun-ah, Seunghyun-ah can you please hurry up?! Your father is late for his ‘important’ meeting.”

Baekhyun literally put more stress on the word important while glaring at Sehun.

Before we move on to the next topic, I’m sorry I forgot to tell you that Baekhyun is 4 months pregnant with their second child.

Well technically second because their first one is a twin. Oh Seungjun and Oh Seunghyun.

It has been 5 years since Baekhyun and Sehun let out their tears after they received two bundle of joy in their arms.

With one last chaste kiss on his wife lips, Sehun left their house while smiling happily.

But that’s not the case for Baekhyun. She wants to throws everything that is made from glass onto the floor.

In any minute, Baekhyun could turn to Goku from Dragon Balls. She is now burning with fire.

As soon as she arrived at Iris, Baekhyun looks around the shop. It’s too quite she noticed.

Baekhyun tries to walk further into the shop but she couldn’t find anyone even Kyungsoo, but then suddenly there are confetti and balloon pops out in front of her.

There are Kyungsoo, Jongin, and even her beloved twin clapping their hands in front of her while saying happy birthday.

Sehun comes out from the store a few seconds later bringing a cake with him. A huge chocolate cake.

“Happy birthday beautiful.” Sehun ever so slowly whispers beside his wife’s ear and the latter couldn’t hold it anymore and shades a few tears from her eyes.

“I thought you forgot.” Baekhyun said while sobbing.

Sehun shows his most sincere smile that never fails to make Baekhyun’s heart squeals in delightful.

“How can I forget the date my soulmate was born.”

Sehun said with his husk voice and Baekhyun couldn’t fight the urge to grab her husband neck and gives him a kiss right on the lips.

Jongin and Kyungsoo just watched the loving scene in front of them.

Jongin manages to give his wife a wink before he receives a playful hit on his arm.

“Oh yeah, thank you for this surprise guys. I really love it. By the way where is Jisoo?” Baekhyun ask to Jongin and Kyungsoo.

“He is at home with his grandma. He is still sleeping when we got out from the house. I don’t want to disturb him.”

Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo got married two years ago and they were given a boy right after 9 months of their marriage.

Kim Jisoo is now almost two years old. He is the best friend of the twin.

Baekhyun is 6 months pregnant when Sehun come back home with a gloomy face.

“Hun, what’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked with concern look on her face.

Sehun just smile at his wife and then he caresses her hair slowly.

“Baekhyun, I have a news but I don’t know whether it is a good or bad for you.”

“What do you mean by that?” Baekhyun’s heart starts to beat rapidly.

“The killer. We have caught him.” Sehun holds both of Baekhyun’s hand as a way to make his wife calm down.

“W-What?” Baekhyun asked but her eyes started to water already.

“Babe, if you are not ready for this then it’s okay, I can—“ Sehun does not manage to finish his sentence when Baekhyun interrupts in the middle.

“No wait. What you mean is my parents’ killer finally has been found?”

At this rate, her cheeks are wet with her tears that are flowing out.

“Y-Yes. And he is none other than your late father’s secretary.”

“Oh my God. I can’t believe that it’s true.” Baekhyun said while one hand goes to cup her mouth.

Sehun holds his wife in his arm tightly that night and let her cry as long as she wants.

***

“Umma, when will Jisoo come again to our house?” Seungjun, one of the boys asked to Baekhyun.

His mom is busy making breakfast for her family yet she still turn around from the stove to look at her child and answer his question.

“Emm I don’t know. I have to ask Uncle Jongin and Aunt Kyungsoo first. Why baby? Did you miss him?”

“Of course we miss him!” Both of the twin answer in unison.

Baekhyun just laugh at her sons’ behaviour. She can’t imagine how her life would become more colourful when her little princess get out of her womb and join the group soon.

“Morning boys. Morning babe.” Sehun who is coming down from upstairs said with a smile drawn on his face.

“Morning Mr Oh. Would you like to have your breakfast now?” Baekhyun said as soon as her husband gives her a kiss on her forehead.

“Hmm sounds good. Can I have it Mrs Oh?” Sehun is about to continue his sentence when Seunghyun interrupt the cheesy conversation.

“Appa why are you calling Umma, Mrs Oh? Umma’s name is Byun Baekhyun right?” the innocent child asked while getting a large piece of pancake inside his mouth.

“That’s because your mother is mine.” Sehun gives such a simple answer that made both of his sons confused.

“I still don’t get it.” Seunghyun is still scratching his head when he said the line.

On the other hand, Seungjun is too busy to understand the answer because he is enjoying every bit of his pancake so he just utter a short “Ohh” and then continue to eat. 

Sehun just smile at his wife when the kids clearly showed that they didn’t understand his answer.

“You just make them more confused than they already have, Oh Sehun.” Baekhyun said while successfully flipping the pancake inside the frying pan.

Sehun chuckles a little before he asks something. “Anyway, how’s my cute princess here?”

Baekhyun just blinks her eyes while holding the spatula.

“I’m afraid I didn’t get which baby you are referring to actually. Is it me or…” Baekhyun asked out of her curiosity.

“Oh I’m asking our baby inside your tummy actually. Don’t worry, you are still my baby. You are my beautiful baby and this is my cute baby.” Sehun said while placing his right hand on Baekhyun’s baby bump.

Baekhyun just rolls her eyes. “Hun I think you better cut your cheesiness a bit. It’s too sappy and I might throw up.”

“I’m sappy only for you babe.” Sehun said while giving a wink from his left eye and Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile at it.

***

The time has come. Sehun is now waiting outside the labour room at the hospital.

It’s now 5.06AM and Baekhyun is battling with his life to get their little princess out of her womb.

“Mr.Oh, you can now go inside. Your wife is about to give birth soon.”

Sehun goes inside after he wears the operation gown and immediately walks to his wife side.

He grabs her right hand and places another hand on Baekhyun’s head. He gives a quick kiss on her temple.

“Come on baby. I know you can do it.”

Baekhyun looks pale. She has sweat all over her forehead and looks like she is going to faint in any minute but still could smile when Sehun comes in.

“Hun, don’t ever let go of my hand.”

Sehun kisses his wife’s hand before he said “I will not even if you ask me to.”

Around 40 minutes after that, the sound of crying from a little girl could be heard in the labour room.

“Congratulations Mr and Mrs Oh! You got a healthy baby girl.” The nurse said happily to both Sehun and Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cries again this time and there is Sehun beside her who holds their daughter in his arms like she is a fragile glass.

Both of them smile to each other.

“Thank you sweetheart for giving me this wonderful gift. I couldn’t ask more. I love you so much.”

Baekhyun who feels emotional cries again right after Sehun said that.

“I love you too, husband.”

Later that evening, Jongin and Kyungsoo come to the hospital bringing their son and the twin together with them.

“Oh my goodness, she is so cute just like you Baekkie!” Kyungsoo said while she is carrying the little girl in her hand.

“Thanks Soo. I just hope that she will not have a bad temper like me later.” Baekhyun said while laughing.

At the same time, Jisoo is uttering some words to his father who is holding his hand tightly.

“What are you trying to say baby? Can you explain it to me?” Sehun asked while caressing the kid’s hair.

“I think he wants a sibling too Soo.” Jongin said to Kyungsoo and the latter just send him a glare which makes both Sehun and Baekhyun laugh at that.

“Appa, what do we call this baby? Does she have a name?” asked Seungjun.

“Oh right. Babe, can you answer that question for me?” Sehun said to his wife.

This time Baekhyun gives the chance to her husband to personally choose the name for their daughter.

Baekhyun smiles to her husband and looks and the twin. “Of course she has a name just like the two of you. Her name is Seulbi. Oh Seulbi.”

~THE END~


End file.
